


Freeze

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom





	Freeze

Frigid flakes of white pour like confetti from the ominous grey clouds looming above. A quiet hush spills over the very corners earth as it is buried under a thick, wet blanket devoid of color and its usual liveliness. 

Trembling and cold-stiffened fingers attempt to draw a finely woven cloth around her slender figure. The bitter breeze drives strands of her jet-black hair away from her neck, leaving it exposed to the elements. A series of shivers rattle through her veins, knocking her bones one against the other. Curse the winter for being so unforgivingly brutal. 

Mulan doesn’t have a match nor a fire to warm herself beside. Even Khan’s large body beside her doesn’t provide enough heat. His long nose hovers over her violently quaking shoulders. Her breaths linger in the air for several moments after they are expelled from her lungs. 

Pride and stubborn will keep her fighting to stay awake. This was to be her comeuppance for defying the rules of Chinese culture, for bringing dishonor upon the Fa Family. In truth, Mulan staying in this situation was her way of delaying the inevitable. Returning home to inform her family of how she had further disgraced them in her efforts to save the life of her father. Would she ever be able to do anything other than mess things up?

Adrenaline shoots through her body at the sound of approaching footsteps. “T…..th….he … army… already left,” comes the soft remark. “It… it might take you …a …a few hours to catch them.” Her sheepish, deep amber hues flicker upwards to observe the other. Lips barren of their usual bing cherry shade drop in astonishment at the sight of the other woman.


End file.
